mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Cutie marks/Gallery
Cutie marks from the Adventures in Ponyville game AiP CM Applejack.svg|Applejack's cutie mark. AiP CM Fluttershy.svg|Fluttershy's cutie mark. AiP CM Pinkie Pie.svg|Pinkie Pie's cutie mark (same as that of S04E22 Unnamed Earth Mare #10). AiP CM Rainbow Dash.svg|Rainbow Dash's cutie mark . AiP CM Rarity.svg|Rarity's cutie mark. AiP CM Twilight Sparkle.svg|Twilight Sparkle's cutie mark (same as those of "Masquerade" and in some depictions Photo Finish). AiP CM Zecora.png|Zecora's cutie mark. AiP CM Berryshine.png|Berryshine's cutie mark (same as those of Strawberry Sunrise, Berry Dreams, and one of "Candy Mane"). AiP CM Carrot.png|Cutie mark 2 of 21. (same as that of Golden Harvest). AiP CM Ball.png|Cutie mark 4 of 21. AiP CM Moon.png|Cutie mark 5 of 21 (same as that of Crescent Moon). AiP CM Leaf.png|Cutie mark 6 of 21. AiP CM Scroll.png|Cutie mark 7 of 21 (same as those of Sealed Scroll, "Written Script", "Silver Script", and Royal Ribbon). AiP CM Feather.png|Cutie mark 8 of 21. AiP CM Wanddust.png|Cutie mark 9 of 21 (same as one of those of "Lavenderhoof"). AiP CM Beach.png|Cutie mark 10 of 21 (same as those of Coco Crusoe and one of "Piña Colada" and Elbow Grease). AiP CM Mariquita.png|Cutie mark 11 of 21 (same as that of "Bitta Blues"). AiP CM Cakeslice.png|Cutie mark 12 of 21 (similar to that of Kiwi Tart). AiP CM Rainbow.png|Cutie mark 13 of 21 (same as those of Rainbow Swoop, Prism Glider, Rainbowshine in the mystery packs, and one of "Mjölna"). AiP CM Butterfly.png|Cutie mark 14 of 21 (similar to that of G3 Fluttershy). AiP CM Windtoy.png|Cutie mark 15 of 21. AiP CM Guitar.png|Cutie mark 16 of 21 (same design as that of Meadow Song—different color scheme—and "Steamer"). AiP CM Hourglass.png|Cutie mark 17 of 21 (same as those of "The Tenth Doctor", Perfect Pace, and one of Royal Pin). AiP CM Shake.png|Cutie mark 18 of 21. AiP CM Orangerainbow.png|Cutie mark 19 of 21. AiP CM Gemstone.png|Cutie mark 20 of 21 (similar to that of Diamond Rose). AiP CM Bubbles.png|Cutie mark 21 of 21 (same design as that of Derpy and one of "Candy Mane"; different color scheme). Cutie marks from the PonyMaker game PonyMaker Cake.png|Cutie mark 2 of a strawberry cake PonyMaker Carrot.png|Cutie mark 3 of a carrot PonyMaker Gemstone.png|Cutie mark 4 of a precious jewel PonyMaker Mariquita.png|Cutie mark 12 of 77 (same as that of "Bitta Blues"). PonyMaker Dolphins.png|Cutie mark 23 of two dolphins (same as those of Sea Swirl and one of "Dinky Doo"). PonyMaker Lyre.png|Cutie mark 24 of a lyre (same as those of Lyra Heartstrings, Lyrica Lilac, and Parish Nandermane). PonyMaker Stars.png|Cutie mark 25 of a few stars (same as that of Twinkleshine). PonyMaker Gemstones.png|Cutie mark 26 of 3 precious jewels (same as those of Amethyst Star, Lemony Gem, Diamond Mint, and in the mystery packs Banana Fluff). PonyMaker Umbrella.png|Cutie mark 27 of an umbrella (same as those of "Parasol", "Drizzle", and Prim Posy). PonyMaker Suns.png|Cutie mark 28 of 77 (same as those of Merry May and Sunny Rays). PonyMaker Thunderstorm.png|Cutie mark 29 of 77 (same as that of White Lightning). PonyMaker Rain.png|Cutie mark 30 of 77 (same as those of Sprinkle Medley, Helia, and "April Showers"). PonyMaker Partlycloudy.png|Cutie mark 31 of 77 (same as that of "Cloud Kicker" and of Cloudchaser). PonyMaker Tornado.png|Cutie mark 32 of 77 (same as those of Orange Swirl and Sugar Twist). PonyMaker Drops.png|Cutie mark 33 of 77 (same as those of Sunshower Raindrops, Tropical Storm, "Rain Dance", and one of "Sunburst" and "Mjölna"). PonyMaker Lightnings.png|Cutie mark 34 of 77 (same as those of Sassaflash, "Bluebird Happiness", "Chocolate Blueberry", "Electric Blue", and Honey Rays). PonyMaker ShootingStar.png|Cutie mark 35 of 77 (same as those of Comet Tail and "Stormfeather"). PonyMaker Emerlands.png|Cutie mark 36 of 77 (same as those of Emerald Green and Rare Find). PonyMaker Constellation.png|Cutie mark 37 of 77 (same as that of Shooting Star and similar to that of Star Hunter). PonyMaker Telescope.png|Cutie mark 38 of 77 (same as those of "Star Gazer" and "Star Bright"). PonyMaker Star.png|Cutie mark 39 of 77 (same as those of "Ponet" and Compass Star). PonyMaker Cherry.png|Cutie mark 40 of 77 (same as those of Cherry Fizzy and S04E24 Unnamed Earth Stallion #9). PonyMaker Horseshoe.png|Cutie mark 41 of 77 (same as those of Caramel and one of "Sunburst"). PonyMaker Clefs.png|Cutie mark 42 of 77 (same as that of Royal Riff). PonyMaker Notes.png|Cutie mark 43 of 77 (same as that of Noteworthy). PonyMaker Grapes.png|Cutie mark 44 of 77 (same as those of Goldengrape, Berry Green, and one of Apple Bumpkin). PonyMaker Clover.png|Cutie mark 45 of 77 (same as those of Lucky Clover and Felix). PonyMaker Magnet.png|Cutie mark 46 of 77 (similar to that of Magnet Bolt). PonyMaker Wreath.png|Cutie mark 47 of 77 (same as those of "Caesar" and one of "Mjölna"—different color scheme). PonyMaker Paperplane.png|Cutie mark 48 of 77 (same as one of those of Apple Bloom during The Cutie Pox). PonyMaker Hammer.png|Cutie mark 49 of 77. PonyMaker Paintbrush.png|Cutie mark 50 of 77. PonyMaker Épées.png|Cutie mark 51 of 77 (same as one of those of Apple Bloom during The Cutie Pox). PonyMaker Cupcake.png|Cutie mark 52 of 77. PonyMaker WoodenHammer.png|Cutie mark 53 of 77 (same as sometimes one of those of Apple Bloom during The Cutie Pox). PonyMaker Chess.png|Cutie mark 54 of 77 (same as one of those of Apple Bloom during The Cutie Pox). PonyMaker French.png|Cutie mark 55 of 77 (same as one of those of Apple Bloom during The Cutie Pox). PonyMaker Plate.png|Cutie mark 56 of 77 (same as one of those of Apple Bloom during The Cutie Pox). PonyMaker Shoe.png|Cutie mark 57 of 77 (same as one of those of Apple Bloom during The Cutie Pox). PonyMaker Bar.png|Cutie mark 58 of 77 (same as one of those of Apple Bloom during The Cutie Pox). PonyMaker Shield.png|Cutie mark 59 of 77. PonyMaker Bacon.png|Cutie mark 60 of 77. PonyMaker Hamburger.png|Cutie mark 61 of 77. PonyMaker Hotdog.png|Cutie mark 62 of 77. PonyMaker Controller.png|Cutie mark 63 of 77. PonyMaker Pocket.png|Cutie mark 64 of 77. PonyMaker Measurer.png|Cutie mark 65 of 77. PonyMaker Scissors.png|Cutie mark 66 of 77. PonyMaker Coffee.png|Cutie mark 67 of 77. PonyMaker Clew.png|Cutie mark 68 of 77. PonyMaker Screw.png|Cutie mark 69 of 77. PonyMaker Skull.png|Cutie mark 70 of 77. PonyMaker Record.png|Cutie mark 71 of 77. PonyMaker Tape.png|Cutie mark 72 of 77. PonyMaker Pipe.png|Cutie mark 73 of 77 (similar to that of Mr. Waddle). PonyMaker Puzzle.png|Cutie mark 74 of 77. PonyMaker Ewer.png|Cutie mark 75 of 77. PonyMaker Dies.png|Cutie mark 76 of 77. PonyMaker Aquabat.png|Cutie mark 77 of 77. Cutie marks from the Stable Salon game HappyStudio Stars.png|Cutie mark 1 of 11. HappyStudio Flower.png|Cutie mark 2 of 11. HappyStudio Strawberry.png|Cutie mark 3 of 11 (similar to that of Holly Dash). HappyStudio Ribbon.png|Cutie mark 4 of 11. HappyStudio Lollipop.png|Cutie mark 5 of 11. HappyStudio Snowflake.png|Cutie mark 6 of 11. HappyStudio Icecream.png|Cutie mark 7 of 11. HappyStudio Sunshine.png|Cutie mark 8 of 11. HappyStudio Moon.png|Cutie mark 9 of 11. HappyStudio Cherry.png|Cutie mark 10 of 11. HappyStudio Pie.png|Cutie mark 11 of 11. Cutie marks from still images of the show Mane six at a relic of some sort S5E1.png Cutie mark lesson S1E12.png|A table of cutie marks. Nightmare Moon cutie mark S1E02.png|Nightmare Moon with her cutie mark clearly visible Cheerilee's cutie mark S1E12.png|Cheerilee's cutie mark, three happy flowers with smiles on their faces. Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon flanks S1E12.png|Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's cutie marks Hoity Toity cutie mark S01E14.png|Hoity Toity's cutie mark Photo Finish's cutie mark S1E20.png|Photo Finish's first cutie mark (same as those of Twilight Sparkle and "Masquerade") Celestia Mark - S1E12.png|Princess Celestia's cutie mark. Apple Bloom sees a measuring cup as her cutie mark S1E12.png Apple Bloom sees a bowl as her cutie mark S1E12.png Apple Bloom sees cupcakes as her cutie mark S1E12.png Apple Bloom false mark S1E12.png Apple Bloom kite false cutie mark S1E12.png Apple Bloom cupcakes fake cutie mark S1E12.png Apple Bloom teddy fake cutie mark S1E12.png Apple Bloom tricycle fake cutie mark S1E12.png Apple Bloom football fake cutie mark S1E12.png Liza Doolots Cutie Mark S1E12.png|Liza Doolots' cutie mark Silver Spoon Cutie mark S1E12.png|Silver Spoon's cutie mark Archer Cutie Mark S1E12.png|Archers cutie mark Twist shows Apple Bloom her cutie mark S1E12.png|Twist showing Apple Bloom her cutie mark Pinkie Pie Cutie Mark S1E12.png|Pinkie Pie's cutie mark Rainbow Dash shows her cutie mark S01E23.png|Rainbow Dash showing her cutie mark Applejack gets her cutie mark S01E23.png|Applejack obtains her cutie mark Fluttershy's cutie mark appears S1E23.png|Fluttershy gets her cutie mark Filly Rarity earning her cutie mark S1E23.png|Filly Rarity obtains her cutie mark Twilight looking at her cutie mark S1E23.png Pinkie Pie obtains her cutie mark S1E23.png Rainbow Dash earns her cutie mark S1E23.png Apple Bloom's new cutie mark S2E6.png|A silver hoop Apple Bloom Double Cutie Mark S2E6.png Apple Bloom Triple Cutie Mark S2E06.png Cutie mark number 4 S2E6.png Mallet and chisel cutie mark S2E6.png Cap and chimney brush Cutie Mark S2E6.png Accordion cutie mark S2E6.png Lion taming cutie mark S2E6.png Chess pieces cutie mark S2E6.png Sponges Cutie Mark S2E6.png Tornado Cutie Mark S2E6.png Vanishing cutie marks S2E6.png Barbell Cutie Mark S2E6.png Spitfire's cutie mark S3E07.jpg|Spitfire's cutie mark, as seen in Wonderbolts Academy Other cutie marks Adagio Dazzle cutie mark crop 1.png|Adagio Dazzle's cutie mark in some merchandise. Adagio Dazzle cutie mark crop 2.png|Adagio Dazzle's cutie mark in some merchandise. Adagio Dazzle cutie mark crop 3.png|Adagio Dazzle's cutie mark in some merchandise. All Aboard cutie mark crop S3E11.png|"All Aboard"'s cutie mark. Aloe cutie mark crop S2E18.png|Aloe's cutie mark. Amber Waves cutie mark crop S3E01.png|"Amber Waves"' cutie mark (same as those of Jewel Joy). Ambrosia cutie mark crop S2E8.png|"Ambrosia"'s cutie mark (same as that of Gala Appleby) Amethyst Maresbury cutie mark crop S3E01.png|Amethyst Maresbury's cutie mark. Three caramel apples cutie mark crop.png|Apple Bumpkin's cutie mark (same as that of Caramel Apple). Apple Cobbler cutie mark crop.png|Apple Cobbler's cutie mark. Apple Fritter cutie mark crop S2E25.png|Apple Fritter's cutie mark. Apple Honey cutie mark crop S3E08.png|Apple Honey's cutie mark. Apple Pie cutie mark crop S3E08.png|Apple Pie's cutie mark. Apple Stars cutie mark crop S2E18.png|Apple Stars' cutie mark. Archer cutie mark crop S1E12.png|Archer's cutie mark (same as one of Cotton Cloudy's and "Dinky Doo"'s). Aria Blaze cutie mark crop.png|Aria Blaze's cutie mark in merchandise. Aunt Orange cutie mark crop S1E23.png|Aunt Orange's cutie mark. Aura pillow cutie mark S1E12.png|Aura's cutie mark. Berry Pinch Cutie Mark 1.png|"Berry Pinch"'s first cutie mark. Berry Pinch Cutie Mark 2.png|"Berry Pinch"'s second cutie mark. Berry Pinch Cutie Mark 3.png|"Berry Pinch"'s fourth cutie mark (same as one of "Dinky Doo"'s). Berry Pinch Cutie Mark 4.png|"Berry Pinch"'s fifth cutie mark. Big McIntosh cutie mark animation error.png|Big McIntosh's erroneous cutie mark. Big McIntosh Cutie Mark.png|Big McIntosh's cutie mark. Big Wig cutie mark crop S2E8.png|Big Wig's cutie mark (similar to that of Pinny Lane). Bill Neigh cutie mark crop S3E01.png|Bill Neigh's cutie mark. Blossomforth cutie mark S02E22.png|Blossomforth's cutie mark. Blue Moon cutie mark 1 crop S1E26.png|Blue Moon's first cutie mark. Blue Moon cutie mark 2 crop S1E26.png|Blue Moon's second cutie mark. Braeburn cutie mark crop S01E21.png|Braeburn's cutie mark. Bright Smile cutie mark crop S3E02.png|Bright Smile's cutie mark (similar to those of "Ivory" and "Rubinstein"). Bulk Biceps cutie mark.png|Bulk Biceps' cutie mark. Candy Mane cutie mark crop S2E08.png|"Candy Mane"'s first cutie mark. Candy Mane cutie mark crop S4E14.png|"Candy Mane"'s second cutie mark. Charged Up cutie mark crop S1E13.png|Charged Up's cutie mark. Chelsea Porcelain cutie mark crop S2E8.png|"Chelsea Porcelain"'s cutie mark. Cheerilee cutie mark crop S1E12.png|Cheerilee's cutie mark. Cheese Sandwich cutie mark crop S4E12.png|Cheese Sandwich's cutie mark. Cherry Berry Cutie mark.png|Cherry Berry's cutie mark. Cherry Jubilee cutie mark crop S2E14.png|Cherry Jubilee's cutie mark. Cloudchaser Cutie Mark.png|Cloudchaser's cutie mark. Coco Pommel cutie mark crop S4E08.png|Coco Pommel's cutie mark. Cookie Crumbles cutie mark crop S4E23.png|Cookie Crumbles' cutie mark. Coronet cutie mark crop S1E12.png|"Coronet"'s cutie mark. Cotton Cloud Cutie Mark.png|Cotton Cloudy's first cutie mark. Cotton Cloudy cutie mark crop S2E23.png|Cotton Cloudy's second cutie mark (same as Archer's and one of "Dinky Doo"'s). Crystal Arrow cutie mark crop S3E01.png|"Crystal Arrow"'s cutie mark (similar to that of "Night Knight"). Daisy cutie mark crop S2E8.png|Daisy's cutie mark. Daring Do's cutie mark cropped S4E04.png|Daring Do's cutie mark. Derpy Hooves Card Creator cutie mark.svg|Derpy's cutie mark, from Card Creator, a version of Castle Creator. Castle Creator Derpy cutie mark portion.png|Derpy's partial cutie mark, from Castle Creator. Diamond Tiara cutie mark crop S1E12.png|Diamond Tiara's cutie mark. Diamond Rose cutie mark.png|Diamond Rose's cutie mark. Discord pony cutie mark.png|Discord's cutie mark as a pony. DJ Pon-3 cutie mark from DJ Pinkie Pie game.png|DJ Pon-3's cutie mark. Doctor Horse cutie mark crop S2E16.png|Doctor Horse's cutie mark. Dr. Caballeron cutie mark crop S4E04.png|Dr. Caballeron's cutie mark. Dr. Hooves Cutie mark.png|Dr. Hooves' cutie mark (same as those of Minuette and one of Liza Doolots and Stellar Eclipse). Dumb-Bell cutie mark crop S1E16.png|"Dumb-Bell"'s cutie mark. Elbow Grease cutie mark crop S3E02.png|Elbow Grease's cutie mark (same as one of Jewel Joy's and similar to that of "Fleur de Verre"). Fancy Pants Cutie Mark S2E9.png|Fancy Pants' cutie mark (same as one of Prince Blueblood's). Fawn Doo cutie mark crop.png|'Fawn Doo''s cutie mark. Featherweight cutie mark cropped S2E23.png|Featherweight's cutie mark. Filthy Rich cutie mark crop S2E12.png|Filthy Rich's cutie mark. Flam cutie mark crop S2E15.png|Flam's cutie mark. Flash Sentry cutie mark ID.png|Flash Sentry's cutie mark. Flax Seed cutie mark crop M3.png|Flax Seed's cutie mark. Fleetfoot cutie mark crop S4E10.png|Fleetfoot's cutie mark. Fleetfoot cutie mark comic issue 9.png|Fleetfoot's cutie mark in the comics. Fleur de Verre cutie mark crop S3E01.png|"Fleur de Verre"'s cutie mark (similar to those of Elbow Grease and one of Jewel Joy). Fleur Dis Lee Cutie Mark.png|Fleur Dis Lee's cutie mark. Flim Cutie Mark.png|Flim's cutie mark. Flitter clear cutie mark S4E16.png|Flitter's cutie mark. Flutterbat CM ID.png|Flutterbat's cutie mark. Gala Appleby cutie mark crop S2E15.png|Gala Appleby's cutie mark (same as that of "Ambrosia"). Gizmo cutie mark crop S2E19.png|Gizmo's cutie mark. Golden Delicious cutie mark crop S1E01.png|Golden Delicious' cutie mark. Golden Delicious collector card cutie mark.png|Golden Delicious' cutie mark in some merchandise. Golden Delicious toy cutie mark.png|Golden Delicious' cutie mark in some merchandise. Golden Gavel cutie mark crop S2E9.png|Golden Gavel's cutie mark. Golden Harvest Cutie Mark.png|Golden Harvest's cutie mark. Goldie Delicious cutie mark crop S4E09.png|Goldie Delicious's cutie mark. Granny Smith cutie mark crop S1E8.png|Granny Smith's cutie mark. Hairpin Turn cutie mark crop S1E12.png|Hairpin Turn's cutie mark (same as that of Wild Fire). Hayseed Turnip Truck cutie mark crop S3E8.png|Hayseed Turnip Truck's cutie mark. Helia cutie mark crop S4E24.png|Helia's cutie mark. Hoity Toity Cutie Mark.png|Hoity Toity's cutie mark. Holly Dash cutie mark crop S1E10.png|Holly Dash's cutie mark. Hondo Flanks cutie mark crop S4E23.png|Hondo Flanks' cutie mark. Comic issue 13 Hoofbeard cutie mark crop.png|Hoofbeard's cutie mark. Hoops cutie mark crop S1E16.png|Hoops' cutie mark. Micro-Series issue 8 Inkwell cutie mark.png|Inkwell's cutie mark. Ivory cutie mark crop S3E02.png|"Ivory"'s cutie mark (similar to those of Bright Smile and "Rubinstein"). Jack Hammer cutie mark crop S2E8.png|Jack Hammer's cutie mark. Jack Hammer cutie mark crop S4E12.png Jeff Letrotski cutie mark crop S4E17.png|Jeff Letrotski's first cutie mark. Jeff Letrotski cutie mark crop S4E22.png|Jeff Letrotski's second cutie mark. Jeff Letroski's mobile game Cutie Mark.png|Jeff Letrotski's cutie mark in software. Jet Set cutie mark mobile game.png|Jet Set's cutie mark. Jewel Joy cutie mark crop S3E02.png|Jewel Joy's first cutie mark. Jewel Joy second cutie mark crop S3E02.png|Jewel Joy's second cutie mark. Jim Beam cutie mark crop S1E8.png|"Jim Beam"'s cutie mark. Joe's cutie mark S2E24.png|Joe's cutie mark. Junebug collector card cutie mark.png|Junebug's cutie mark in merchandise. Lemon Hearts Cutiemark.png|Lemon Hearts' cutie mark. Lightning Dust cutie mark crop S3E7.png|Lightning Dust's cutie mark. Lily Valley Cutie Mark S2E19.png|Lily Valley's cutie mark. Liza Doolots flower cutie mark crop S1E12.png|Liza Doolots' first cutie mark (same as one of "Princess Erroria"'s). Liza Doolots Cutie mark 2 S1E12.png|Liza Doolots' second cutie mark (same as one of "Dinky Doo"'s and "Tornado Bolt"'s). Liza Doolots Cutie mark 3 S1E12.png|Liza Doolots' third cutie mark (same as those of Dr. Hooves and Minuette and one of Stellar Eclipse). Lotus Blossom cutie mark crop S1E20.png|Lotus Blossom's cutie mark. Luckette cutie mark crop S4E12.png|Luckette's first cutie mark. Luckette cutie mark crop S4E8.png|Luckette's second cutie mark. Lucky Star cutie mark crop S1E13.png|Lucky Star's cutie mark. Comic issue 7 MandoPony cutie mark.png|MandoPony's cutie mark. Marcie Pan cutie mark crop.png|'Marcie Pan''s cutie mark. Maud Pie cutie mark S4E18.png|Maud Pie's cutie mark. Mayor Mare cutie mark crop S1E04.png|Mayor Mare's cutie mark. Meadow Song Cutie Mark.png|Meadow Song's cutie mark. Minty cutie mark crop.png|Minty's cutie mark. Mjolna cutie mark crop 1 S2E15.png|"Mjölna"'s first cutie mark. Mjolna cutie mark crop 2 S2E15.png|"Mjölna"'s second cutie mark. Mjolna cutie mark crop S4E20.png|"Mjölna"'s third cutie mark. Mr. Cake cutie mark crop S2E23.png|Mr. Cake's cutie mark. Mr. Waddle cutie mark crop S2E8.png|Mr. Waddle's cutie mark. Mrs. Cake's cutie mark S1E22.png|Mrs. Cake's cutie mark. Ms Harshwhinny cutie mark crop S3E12.png|Ms. Harshwhinny's cutie mark. Ms Peachbottom Cutie Mark S3E12.png|Ms. Peachbottom's cutie mark. Neon Lights cutie mark crop S4E20.png|Neon Lights' cutie mark (same as those of Twilight Sky, "Sir Pony Moore" and "Top Notch"). Night Knight cutie mark crop S3E02.png|"Night Knight"'s cutie mark (similar to that of "Crystal Arrow"). Night Light cutie mark crop S3E13.png|Night Light's cutie mark. Noi Cutie Mark 1 S1E12.png|"Noi"'s first cutie mark. Noi Cutie Mark 2 S1E12.png|"Noi"'s second cutie mark (same as those of Aura and one of "Dinky Doo"). Noi Cutie Mark 3 S1E12.png|"Noi"'s third cutie mark. Noteworthy alt cutie mark crop.png|Noteworthy's cutie mark in some merchandise. Nurse Redheart Cutie Mark S1E4.png|Nurse Redheart's cutie mark. Nurse Sweetheart cutie mark crop S2E16.png|"Nurse Sweetheart"'s cutie mark (same as those of Nurse Snowheart and "Nursery Rhyme"). Nurse Tenderheart cutie mark crop S1E04.png|"Nurse Tenderheart"'s cutie mark. Card Creator WhomeverThisIs cutie mark.svg|Octavia Melody's cutie mark. Peachy Pie cutie mark crop S1E18.png|Peachy Pie's cutie mark. Peachy Pie cutie mark crop TRU.png|Peachy Pie's cutie mark in some depictions. Peachy Pitt cutie mark.jpg|Peachy Pitt's cutie mark. Peachy Sweet cutie mark crop S4E22.png|Peachy Sweet's cutie mark. Pearly Stitch cutie mark crop S2E8.png|Pearly Stitch's cutie mark (same as that of Foggy Fleece). Perfect Pace cutie mark crop S2E24.png|Perfect Pace's second cutie mark. Photo Finish Brushable Cutie Mark.jpg|Photo Finish's cutie mark in some merchandise. Piña Colada apple cutie mark S1E12.png|"Piña Colada"'s second cutie mark. Pinny Lane cutie mark crop S2E6.png|Pinny Lane's cutie mark (similar to that of Big Wig). Ponet cutie mark crop S3E04.png|"Ponet"'s second cutie mark. Ponet cutie mark mobile game.png|"Ponet"'s cutie mark in software. Prim Hemline cutie mark crop S4E08.png|Prim Hemline's cutie mark. Prince Blueblood Cutie Mark.png|Prince Blueblood's cutie mark. Princess Cadance cutie mark crop EG.png|Princess Cadance's cutie mark. Princess Cadance alternate cutie mark S2E26.png|Alternate version of Princess Cadance's cutie mark. Celestia cutie mark Discover the Difference game.svg|Princess Celestia's cutie mark, from Discover the Difference. Alula flower cutie mark crop S1E12.png|"Princess Erroria"'s first cutie mark (same as one of Liza Doolots'). Alula feather cutie mark crop S1E12.png|"Princess Erroria"'s second cutie mark CanterlotCastle CM Luna.png|Princess Luna's cutie mark, from Canterlot Castle, a version of Castle Creator. Nightmare Moon cutie mark ID.png|Nightmare Moon's cutie mark. Rainbow Dash alt cutie mark crop S1E7.png|Rainbow Dash's early cutie mark. Rainbowshine Cutie mark.png|Rainbowshine's cutie mark. Nightmare Rarity cutie mark ID.png|Nightmare Rarity's cutie mark. Raven cutie mark crop S4E14.png|Raven's cutie mark. Red Gala cutie mark crop.png|Red Gala's cutie mark. Rose Cutie Mark.png|Rose's cutie mark. Royal Pin cutie mark crop S1E12.png|Royal Pin's first cutie mark. Royal Pin cutie mark crop S4E22.png|Royal Pin's third cutie mark. Rubinstein cutie mark crop S3E01.png|"Rubinstein"'s cutie mark (similar to those of Bright Smile and "Ivory"). Savoir Fare cutie mark crop S1E24.png|Savoir Fare's cutie mark (same as that of "Hors D'oeuvre"). Score cutie mark crop S1E16.png|"Score"'s cutie mark. Screwy cutie mark crop S2E16.png|Screwy's cutie mark. Screwy cutie mark crop S4E20.png Observer cutie mark crop comic 9.png|September's cutie mark. Shining Armor cutie mark crop S2E25.png|Shining Armor's cutie mark. Two interlocking horseshoes cutie mark CROP.png|Shoeshine's cutie mark (same as that of Eclair Crème). Silver Shill cutie mark crop S4E20.png|Silver Shill's cutie mark. Silver Spanner cutie mark crop S2E15.png|Silver Spanner's cutie mark. Silver Spoon cutie mark crop S1E12.png|Silver Spoon's cutie mark. Sir Pony Moore cutie mark crop S4E08.png|"Sir Pony Moore"'s cutie mark (same as those of Neon Lights, Twilight Sky and "Top Notch"). Sir Pony Moore cutie mark crop S2E24.png|"Sir Pony Moore"'s second cutie mark. Snails Cutie Mark S1E6.png|Snails' cutie mark. Snips cutie mark crop S2E8.png|Snips' cutie mark. Soarin Cutie Mark crop S2E26.png|Soarin's first cutie mark. Soarin cutie mark crop S4E10.png|Soarin's second cutie mark. Sonata Dusk cutie mark crop.png|Sonata Dusk's cutie mark in merchandise. Spitfire cutie mark crop S3E7.png|Spitfire's cutie mark. Star Hunter cutie mark crop S3E07.png|Star Hunter's cutie mark (similar to that of Shooting Star). Starlight Glimmer cutie mark crop.png|Part of Starlight Glimmer's cutie mark. Starlight Glimmer equal sign cutie mark crop S5.png|Starlight Glimmer's = cutie mark. Steamer cutie mark crop S2E24.png|"Steamer"'s cutie mark. Stellar Eclipse hourglass cutie mark crop S4E22.png|Stellar Eclipse's first cutie mark (same as those of Dr. Hooves and Minuette and one of Liza Doolots). Stellar Eclipse cutie mark crop S4E22.png|Stellar Eclipse's cutie mark. Strike cutie mark crop S2E6.png|"Strike"'s cutie mark. Sunny Daze cutie mark crop S1E18.png|Sunny Daze's cutie mark. Sunset Shimmer cutie mark ID.png|Sunset Shimmer's cutie mark. Sunset Shimmer cutie mark crop Annual 2013.png|Sunset Shimmer's cutie mark. Suri Polomare cutie mark crop S4E08.png|Suri Polomare's cutie mark. Sweetcream Scoops cutie mark crop.jpg|Sweetcream Scoops' cutie mark. Sweetie Drops's cutie mark crop S2E08.png|Sweetie Drops' cutie mark. Tealove cutie mark crop C11.png|Tealove's cutie mark. Daring Do Collector cutie mark crop S4E22.png|"Teddie Safari"'s cutie mark. Thunderlane Cutie Mark.png|Thunderlane's cutie mark. Toe-Tapper cutie mark crop S4E14.png|Toe-Tapper's cutie mark. Torch Song cutie mark crop S4E14.png|Torch Song's cutie mark. Little Hoof cutie mark crop S1E12.png|"Tornado Bolt"'s first cutie mark (same as one of Liza Doolots'). Tornado Bolt Cutie Mark 2.png|"Tornado Bolt"'s second cutie mark. Trenderhoof's cutie mark cropped S4E13.png|Trenderhoof's cutie mark. Trixie cutie mark crop S01E06.png|Trixie's cutie mark. Truffle Shuffle cutie mark crop S2E23.png|Truffle Shuffle's cutie mark. Twilight Sky cutie mark crop S2E11.png|Twilight Sky's cutie mark (same as those of Neon Lights, "Sir Pony Moore" and "Top Notch"). Twilight Velvet cutie mark crop S2E26.png|Twilight Velvet's cutie mark. Twist cutie mark crop S1E12.png|Twist's cutie mark. Uncle Orange cutie mark crop S1E23.png|Uncle Orange's cutie mark. Wheat Grass cutie mark crop M3.png|Wheat Grass' cutie mark. Wild Fire Cutie Mark.png|Wild Fire's cutie mark (same as that of Hairpin Turn). Category:Galleries